Filtering and filling of solutions for medical use necessitates today two systems, one for filtering and one for filling the filtered solution. The equipment required for these operations takes up much space and is difficult to clean, as well as to connect and to disconnect. When small and medium sized batches are considered the filtering and filling steps of the production sequence take up too much time, because of the work needed for accommodating and cleaning.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a machine, where it is possible to filter a prepared solution, and to fill it in measured quantities into the desired containers in a compact, closed system, which may be easily connected, is easily cleaned and requires a small space.
A further aim is to improve the environmental conditions by supplying a machine operating at a low noise level, and where it is possible to reduce the amount of residues escaping to the ambient atmosphere.
A low noise level may be obtained by using pneumatic operation, which furthermore can easily be designed for automatic operation without the aid of any electric components. That is especially advantageous when handling products including volatile solvents.
When solutions intended for medical use are involved, there is a high demand for sterile handling, and it is essential that the filter be tested before, as well as after a filling sequence. A filter intended to be used for sterile handling of solutions for medical use has very fine cappillaries, not exceeding 0.22 .mu.m, which are sufficient for blocking the passage of germs and spores. The test is conventionally performed by a so called bubble-point test, and a machine according to the invention is provided with means for performing such tests in a simple manner.